Goddess of Tennis
by WorldisMine
Summary: A powerful tennis player has returned from her world tour back to her roots. She has come back to her throne at U-17. As the Goddess of Tennis. Rewrite of Queen of Tennis. Sorry it took so long to get to guys. And I don't own any of this.
1. Chapter 1

Goddess of Tennis

When people see her on the court, all they see is grace, sophistication, and no mercy. She takes down her opponents, no matter how good or famous he or she is, within 20-30 minutes. Her shortest match was 5 minutes, and she was against one of the top ten players in the world. She is the top of the tennis world, holding the Grand Slam title for 2 years straight. She is the youngest holder of the title ever in the history of tennis. She is only 15.

But, no one could tell that she was a monster on court just by looking at her. Her kind and beautiful face made it seem impossible to be so. Her ebony long hair that was long barrel curled at the bottom was as soft as silk and reached to the small of her back. Her gorgeous amethyst eyes that had a rim of silver near the pupil were breath-taking and held so much gentleness and affection. Her slim figure that was covered in porcelain skin that had not even one pimple or blemish on it.

And her name was Terumi Miyako.

* * *

And now she has arrived back to Japan to take prove her title as the Goddess of Tennis, and what better place to be at than where she learned it all.

The U-17 camp.

* * *

She arrived in the Narita International Airport from her last match in Italy. She gathered her luggage from the conveyer belt and started to roll it. As she walked, she got many glances from guys. She was adorned in studded jean shirt with black leather leggings and walking in tan lace-up platform boots. She was reading her letter when she felt herself collide with a wall of muscle. She fumbled backwards but caught herself. And when she looked up from her feet and she immediately recognized the wall.

"E-echizen Ryoma." She stuttered in amazement. He lifted a brow and stared at her for a long time while drinking in her appearance, trying to remember her face.

"Who are you?" he said after 2 minutes of trying to remember her but to no avail.

"I'm Terumi Miyako." She introduced herself while holding her hand out for him to shake which he took. It sounded familiar to Ryoma but he couldn't put his finger on it. He spotted her large Chanel tennis bag on her back.

"You play?" He asked which moving his head towards the bag.

"Yeah, whenever I can." She smiled. Her phone buzzed in her hand and the caller ID was her long-time friend. She dragged the "accept" button "Kazu-chan!" She said cheerfully.

"Ja, see you Terumi." He said dismissing himself and she waved as he left.

"Nani, Kazu-chan?" She started to walk to the exit.

"Baka, don't you remember who is picking you up?" A harsh voice was scolding her like a child which made her pout.

"Of course I do, but I met this guy at the gate and he's a great tennis player!" She started to go on and on about the guy and somehow failed to mention his name. She was still talking about him when she was tapped on the shoulder. She twirled around to find herself looking up at her friend. And at that she dropped her phone and jumped up to hug him.

"Kazu-chan!" She squealed. He sighed but gave into her hug and returned it. He finally pried her off and she got her phone off the floor. He grabbed her luggage and started to walk to the door. They loaded her things into the camp's car. They had a joyful ride, at least more so on her side. And the reason for that, besides seeing him after 2 years, was he had a huge bag of her favorite foods. She munched happily as she talked after every mouthful. She finished about ¾ of the bag by the time they got to the camp. She jumped out and gathered the food and her tennis bag and left her luggage for him. She unlocked her room and quickly removed all the white sheets over the furniture. After setting the food onto the mahogany coffee table, he walked into the room with her things.

"You know, these are YOUR belongings." He huffed and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry! I'll make it up to you!" She grinned and got up.

"And how would you do that?" He raised a brow as she strode over to him.

"A new racquet?" She nervously smiled.

"I have plenty."

"New shoes?"

"Maybe."

"I got new tea from London, China, South Korea, and Switzerland that would fit your tastes."

"….I'll boil the water." He went off to the kitchen in her room and started the water. She grinned in triumph before digging through her luggage for the leaves.

"Which one do you want?" She said loudly.

"The one from London." He said back as he turned on the stove. She walked over to the kitchen and then set the box down. She reached up into the cabinets where she retrieved two mugs. One was blue and the other was pink while both had a cute smiling face on it. She measured the amount of leaves and set it into the cups. The kettle started to whistle and he carefully poured into the water in a way only experts knew. Then she heard a knocking at the door and quickly walked over to open it.

"Jiro-chan! Kan-kun!" She happily greeted. "Come in! Kazuya and I just made some tea. Which you like the same or others?" She said as she lead them to the kitchen then went to her luggage.

"If you have any Chinese tea on you, it would be heavenly." Irie Kanata replied and Oni Jujiro just grunted in agreement.

"You are in heaven then!" She went to the cabinets and got two similar cups but on was yellow and the other was light green. She scooped the tea leaves in and let Kazuya put in the water. The four began talking about how life has been in the last 2 years and all 3 could agree they missed her as much as she missed them.

"You are still short. Didn't I tell you that you have to drink at least 1 glass of milk a day?" Kazuya said while observing her without her shoes on.

"Ah, hush Kazu-chan." She huffed out while going back to drinking her tea.

"Saa, you are still shorter than me. That's not ever good." Kanata commented with a slight chuckle.

"Ah, not you too! Jiro-chan, my height is fine right?" She looked at the red-haired giant with puppy eyes.

"Sure." And then he drank his tea again.

"Ah! That's right." She rushed to her luggage and retrieved a bag. "I got some sweets and snacks from my travels. Want to try?" She asked while starting to plate some.

"There's only food on your mind, huh Miyako?" Kazuya said while rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"I don't…I only….fine yeah you win." She pouted as she carried out a large plate of sweets and snacks. On the plate were macaroons, chocolates, crackers, and many more. They all ate and laughed and that's when a call came onto her room's phone. She answered it and heard a familiar breezy voice.

"Ah, Miyako, so it's true~!" he said with a smile even she could hear over the phone.

"Hi Saito-san." She said with a small smile of amusement.

"I just wanted to fill you and the three on what's happening today. So can you put me on speaker?" He asked.

"Alright, one second. GUYS, SAITO WANTS TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING!" She yelled and they walked quickly over. She pressed the speaker button and they all sat down on her red leather couch.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to inform you that we have invited 50 very talented middle schoolers to attend camp here. Now, we will be dropping 250 tennis balls and whoever catches one gets to stay. So I suggest you head outside soon." The four nodded at each other and hung up and headed to the courts.

They arrived right when two members from court 13 were demoted to court 14. Miyako went to one of the vending machines and got a can of apple juice. They specifically put it in because she kept complaining about it. She watched as the plane went overhead and grabbed a single ball and watched in amusement at the frantic players trying to grab a single one. But it seems most were caught by the middle schoolers and most got more than 1. They started to walk down the stairs when a familiar figure caught her eye.

"Is that who I think it is?" She said as she saw the signature hat. She smiled when she saw his face. _Of course it is._ She continued to drink her juice until it was all emptied and she threw it away as everyone started to greet the prince.

"Who is that, Miyako?" Kanata asked.

"He's one of the best players I know of. His name is Echizen Ryoma, son of Samurai Nanjiroh. I've seen him play in America and he's really good. At least for his age. He hasn't started to play the really good high schoolers yet so I wouldn't be surprised if even Kazuya beats him." She explained to them and they all nodded and went back to watching.

"HEY YOU MIDDLE SCHOOLERS! You can't pick up all the balls!" A bleached tall guy hollered at them.

"Just pitiful." She mumbled.

"All those who did not get a ball, please leave as quickly as you can." The intercom said. That's when all of it started. Sasabe Junichi challenged "four-eyes" and it turned out that Ryoma took Koharu's glasses. But in the end, it was Matsudaira Chikao who went up against him.

"They don't know what they are up against, so foolish." Kazuya said with disdain and narrowed eyes.

"Careful Kazu-chan, your eyes might just stay that way." She said breezily as she watched the match begin. Not long after, he was thoroughly beaten. And soon all the middle schoolers beat many high schoolers with ease. And then, Sanada Genichirou put a hole through Sasabe's racquet. She rolled her eyes.

"Isn't this battle of measure of the opponent's strength kind of stupid?" Jujiro said that made eyes turn to them. "This is unsightly! Those who haven't been able to obtain a ball should have gone home already. Anything other than that is disgraceful and pollutes the air." He looked at them with disgust.

"Maa, maa, you are scaring them, Jiro-chan." She mumbled that only the 3 could hear.

"A-aniki." Sasabe stuttered before running off.

"Ehhh!? Where's everyone going? I didn't get to play yet!" A red haired boy complained.

"Sorry but having personal matches are forbidden around here." Kanata said with a slight smile. She walked next to him and Kazuya stood next to her.

"Here in the U-17 camp, everyone is separated by their strength. The courts range from 1-16. The lower number court, the better players are placed in there." She explained to them and received many surprised looks and winks. She rolled her eyes and rested them on a certain capped boy.

"The rule is to beat someone to get into a better court." He smiled. "I am Irie Kanata, court 3."

"Oni…court 5." He said while rubbing his chin.

"Terumi Miyako….what should I say? How about….court 0." She smiled wickedly. And then a seaweed haired boy came up to Kazuya and touched him. _Ah…..sorry boy._

"Hey, are you strong? What's your na…" he froze on the spot at the sight of Kazuya's ice cold eyes.

"You want to go home that badly?" He said and then he turned around. "Let's get back to practice." She rolled her eyes and leaned to the boy.

"Tokugawa Kazuya, court 1." She smirked and walked off with them.

"I think….I've met her before." Ryoma said while blinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wah, thanks everyone for following! I will probably only update once a week so I'm sorry if it seems slow! *bows* thank you for reading!**

After an interesting day, she snuggled into her black four poster bed with cream sheets while in gray sweats and a white v-neck. She thought about her day while lying there. There were many talented middle schoolers there, no doubt about that. But one stood out the most, besides Echizen Ryoma. He was about 3 inches taller than her petite 5'4" body. He had wavy blue hair that resembled the sea and his eyes were the sky. His skin was almost as pale as hers and he wore a yellow and black jersey. But it wasn't his good looks that stood out to her. It was his aura. Everyone had an aura but not many can feel them as well as she could. And his was like a brick wall that was running towards her. She remembered looking into his eyes and seeing not only ferocious strength, but a calm and gentle personality. She shivered despite being warm under her thick covers. His aura was just overwhelming, so much that it rivaled many high schoolers. Sure, Echizen Ryoma and the boy with brown hair and glasses had a strong aura as well, but his was just so powerful. She desperately hid her surprise and fear and seemed to have succeeded as no one looked at her funny. Well except for that one boy with silver-white hair and a mole near his mouth, he looked at her like a meal. She pushed that thought aside as she started to feel herself start to become drowsy with jetlag and lack of sleep. She couldn't wait to find out who the boy was.

….

Miyako woke up around 5:30 at her usual inner clock rang. She stretched and quickly dressed in black and white polka dot sweater with a white button up underneath. She shrugged on a pair of khaki shorts that were mid-thigh. She slipped into a pair of white canvas Oxfords and then grabbed her tennis bag and headed to the cafeteria at around 5:50. After spotting her group, she set down her bag and then hopped over to the buffet line. She loaded up on a traditional Japanese breakfast. It consisted of a nice portion of rice, a sliver of fish, rolled eggs, miso soup, and a refreshing cucumber salad. She set the tray down and went to get a nice cup of coffee and then a can of apple juice. She finally settled in and started to eat when everyone started to leave.

"No~! Someone stay with me!" She whined at the sight of everyone leaving to watch the match between Jujiro and Momoshiro Takeshi. She pouted cutely when Kanata and Kazuya waved at her and left.

"I'll stay with you for a bit, Terumi-san." A sweet voice said. She looked up and saw the boy whole occupied her thoughts the night before.

"T-thank you!" She beamed at him and he sat down next to her.

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi. I am the captain of the Rikkaidai Tennis team." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Terumi Miyako." She smiled.

"I know." He chuckled. "You made quite an appearance yesterday." She blushed and started to play with her food for once.

"I didn't mean to…." She trailed off and took a bite of the fish and a scoop of rice and then a swig of the soup.

"Well, you did so without trying and, now that I am up close to you, I can see why." He lightly flirted and she looked at him with a gaped mouth.

"I….I…." she kept trying to start a sentence.

"Your food is going to get cold." He reminded her with a heavenly smile which made her respond with a dazed nod.

"Y-yeah." She started to eat while being slightly self-conscious at the thought of a guy that she wasn't close to watching her eat.

"I've been wondering for a while." She looked up. "How did a girl get here? And nonetheless, you look around my age." She laughed a bit at the obvious question.

"Well…I came here actually when I was in 6th grade. I came because my father started to teach me tennis and saw much potential in my playing so he sent me here. My father is a pretty well-known player back then so he got me in. I started to find much joy in playing and just became better and better. And just little after I started here, I was in court 1. So the coaches sent me overseas to try at the World Cup. I won and just kept winning and, before I knew it, I was working on my 2nd grand slam! But then I decided that I needed to slow down. So, right when I finished my last tournament and taking the title again, I came right back. And here I am." She explained with a smile and he stared at her with bulging eyes.

"Wow….how old are you?" He asked.

"I just turned 15 this last month." She beamed.

"So we are around the same birthday. What day?" He asked again.

"The 7th." She said and then started to finish off her fish, rice and miso, and then going to start on the salad.

"Wah, just 2 days apart then." He grinned and she returned it and then finished her salad. She took her tray and then found it now in her hands anymore. She looked around in confusion before resting her eyes on his hands which now held her tray.

"When….did you?" She said flabbergasted.

"Saa, when did I?" He smiled with his eyes closed and turned in the tray. "Let's go watch now, shall we?"

She nodded and led him to the court. Once they got there, the match just started.

"How can he play with a racquet like that?" Yukimura asked while watching and Miyako just smirked.

"It's Jiro-chan." She simply said and received a questioning look.

"You call," he points at the tall redhead monster," him Jiro-CHAN?" He asked with shock.

"Yup, he may seem scary but he's a teddy bear!" She protested. Just when Jujiro hit a volley, Momoshiro went into a Jack Knife stance.

"Ah, his signature move, Jack Knife." Yukimura said with a smile and Miyako just chuckled which made him look down at the ebony haired girl.

"That's not a Jack Knife." And that's when Jujiro hit a Black Jack Knife. "That's a Jack Knife. And now his wrists are destroyed. I am seriously considering if I should've helped him into creating that move." She smirked while Yukimura paled at what she said.

"You helped create THAT?" He asked and she just nodded.

"Only Kazuya, first strings, and I can return it. Even Kanata's wrists can't handle that much power." And all Yukimura could do was stare at the short 5'2" girl.

_Who is this girl?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ja, here's the next chapter!**

"This match isn't over yet." She perked up at the sound of his determined voice. To keep herself busy, she started to walk around to the other side, slowly. He served the ball by throwing it up using his teeth and somehow managing to hit it while just cradling the racquet.

"So much determination in this boy." She muttered while coming to a stop. She noticed the team she was behind and read their jackets. _Seigaku….Isn't that the same school as the boy's? _She read the back of the boy's jacket and it was confirmed. She smirked and listened to their words of fear and shock. She then heard rustling behind her and looked over. From the bushes sprung 3 boys who looked relatively the same age as Echizen Ryoma but still childish.

"Wah, poor Momoshiro-kun!" the boy with the unibrow cried. "What kind of monster is that!?" She chuckled and the three looked at her.

"That monster would be Oni Jujiro, Court 5." She smiled.

"A girl! What is a girl doing here?" The one with ice cream looking hair asked with awe.

"Nice to meet you, I am Terumi Miyako, no court." She smiled heavenly again.

"I-I am Satoshi Horio! I have 2 years of te-" a hand clamped over the unibrow's mouth.

"I am Urayama Shiita." The cute one with the ice cream hair introduced while removing his hand.

"My name is Dan Taiichi desu!" The one with the hairband smiled.

"Now what would three…..first years be doing in a place like this?" She put her hands on her knees and looked at them mischievously.

"We have honest intentions! Please don't call the SWAT team on us!" Horio begged which made her laugh.

"I am sure. I am just testing you three." She closed her eyes and smiled. "But, seriously, what are you three doing here?" She opened her amethyst eyes.

"I was giving my senpai, well Horio was giving Echizen something, something he forgot. Wait, what are you doing here Shiita-kun?" He turned over to the ice cream haired who then looked down sheepishly and started to scratch the back of his head.

"I was going to cheer on my senpais." He grinned with purity.

"Well, that's fine. I can let you guys in real quick if you would like." The three lit up. "Or you can jump the fence." She beamed which made the two shake their heads.

"Can you let us in!?" they shouted.

"Of course." She went to a nearby gate way and unlocked it and they quickly gave the respective people their things while Urayama just watched his senpais with awe as they were just standing there.

"Game and match, Oni Jujiro, 6 games to love!"

"WHAT!?" Horio shouted loudly. "How can Momo-senpai lose in a power match!?" She walked over to the boy.

"That Oni is a very scary opponent. You should be glad that your friend can still breathe." She smiled and then walked off to find something to do.

…..

**Knock, knock. **She entered without a response and was greeted by a white wall.

"What's with all these walls!?" She huffed in frustration and looked up…and looked up even more.

"Ah, Miyako-chan~!" The giant coach crushed her with a hug.

"Saitou-san!" She grinned up at the nearly 7 foot man.

"How has your day been?" He asked breezily and she giggled at her encounter with the three.

"I ran into these 3 first years and I let them in." She said simply.

"You can't just let in random people, Miyako." A strict voice sounded which could only belong to a certain coach.

"Ah, Kurobe-san. You have surfaced." She said flowingly and received a glare which she disregarded.

"But, all jokes aside, why did you let them in?" He finally released the short girl.

"Ah, I thought maybe we could use some volunteers around here. You know like getting water, towels, etc." She explained. "And they are just so cute! Well except for one but, no matter."

"Hmm…We could use some instead of sending some of our staff on useless tasks." Tsuge Ryuuji said while doing push-ups.

"See! Tsuge-kun understands!" She beamed and stuck her tongue out at the strategic coach whole rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, Miyako, you are the all-knowing prodigy." He said sarcastically. She pretended not to hear the sarcasm.

"Oh, did the mighty Kurobe Yukio praise little old me?" She said with shock.

"Whatever. Go away Miyako we don't have time for you. We have to move on with practice." He waved her away and went back to watching the monitor.

"What are you going to do?" She asked Saitou.

"Ah, pair up singles." She laughed.

"That's great. Have fun with the reactions." She waved and left to go find something else to do.

…..

"…only if you beat one of us." She rounded the corner and spotted Echizen Ryoma. _Lucky…_She hid behind a tree.

"Koshimae! Are you doing something fun!? Let me join!" the familiar red head shouted while running towards Echizen. She followed the four and then watched the two annihilate the other two high schoolers. She stifled her giggle as more high schoolers came to challenge them only to be beaten to a pulp. And this time she couldn't hold in her laughter which made the two look over at her.

"You are….." Echizen racked his brain," Terumi…Miyako right?"

"Woah, Koshimae actually remembered a girl's name!?" The red head exclaimed while emphasizing on the girl part which made her laugh.

"Yes it is and thank you for remembering. May I ask where you wanted to go?"

"Court 1." He put his racquet in his bag.

"Follow me." She simply said and started to walk away, making the boys running to catch up with her.

…..

"Man, that was fun! Right, Koshimae?" The red head, who introduced himself as Toyama Kintaro, said with his hands behind his head. She giggled when Echizen didn't respond.

"So, Echizen, how was America?" She leaned over as they were walking to court.

"Boring, everyone there was easier than middle schoolers!" He complained which made her laugh.

"That's why you came back?" He nodded.

"Man this place is big! How much lo-" They all stopped when they saw Oni Jujiro. Jujiro tossed up five tennis balls and served them to the awaiting opponent, Kazuya. The two watched in awe while she twitched her lip in annoyance. _Only five? I know they are better than this._ The two took out their racquets.

"Well we did come to U-17 to play high schoolers." Said Echizen.

"I'll get old man Oni," she snorted," and you take the black haired one." The two said people looked up at the new voices.

"Hmm…" Miyako hummed.

"Hey, wanna have a match with us?" the two cockily said.

"Heh, don't you sound cheerful." Oni said while Miyako started t step down to a bench and sat down.

"The other middle schoolers are at the 16 courts though they are probably destroying each other, right Miyako?" Kazuya asked.

"Yup. Saitou-san made them pair up, and they all believed to be playing doubles so they paired up with someone they are compatible with, and only to find out they are playing against them." She explained quietly to Kazuya.

"You know the reason why I came here in the first place was to take on high schoolers like you." Echizen pointed his racquet to Kazuya. She smirked as she watched the match start to unravel.

_This will be quite a match. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ja, hope you guys enjoy! **

"I knew one day I would battle you." Kazuya said just loud enough for the other two in the court to hear. The match was a very fast paced one which only people with high concentration could follow. She could hear the other two in the court nearby and could tell that Jujiro was using his full racquet.

_These rookies are quite good. To make Jujiro use his actual racquet and have Kazuya seem interested in the match takes much potential. But, these boys can be much better. They might even be able to surpass me! That would be a sight to see. But a possible one. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a racquet being blown away. She looked up and saw a red racquet sliding rapidly to the wall and Echizen gripping his wrist in agony. Then at the other court she heard Kintaro being blown to the ground and groaning at the pain. _But they aren't ready. _

"Get up, boy." Kazuya commanded while looking coldly at him. Echizen just smirked and got his racquet and the match resumed. The game at the other side began again a little after.

The match went for another half hour and resulted in the boys on the floor gasping for breath. She walked over to Echizen and started to dab off his sweat.

"What are they?" He managed to say between many breaths.

"They are nothing." He looked at her in shock. "There are more monsters in this place and you haven't even met the first strings. But you can get better." His eyes hardened with determination.

"How?"

"There is a ridiculous coach on the mountain. He may be stupid but his methods work miracles. All the people who are at the top started there. Spend the time you have with him well." She stood up. "Climb, Echizen Ryoma. Climb to where I am. I will be waiting for you." She turned her heel and caught up to the two after patting Kintaro on the head and handing him water.

"Ah, Miyako~!" She looked up and up again to see Coach Saitou.

"Hello, Saitou-san! Did you send them off?" She asked knowing how the process works.

"Yep! Just came to collect the last two. Where are they?" He looked around and spotted the tuft of red hair that belongs to Kintaro. "Ah, nevermind, I see them."

"Hope they have fun." She simply said as she spared on last glance at them and walked off.

…

"Terumi-san!" She turned to come face to face an angelic one.

"Ah, Yukimura-san. How was your match?" His smile faltered and he looked at her in suspicion.

"How did you know about them? You weren't there. I didn't see you." She faked shock on her face and placed her hand over her heart.

"What? You didn't notice me? I'm hurt!" She gasped with a teasing tone and didn't realize how well she can act because he bought it.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" He started to babble off apologies and she started to giggle.

"I'm joking, Yukimura-san. I wasn't there. I was with two peculiar rookies and two idiots." She smiled when he glared at her.

"How dare you." He said jokingly and hmphed.

"I'm so sorry, Yukimura-sama!" She cried and pretended to go into a dogeza. Then the two burst into laughter at the odd looks they were receiving.

"It's good to see you again. By the way, who were the two idiots you were talking about?" he asked and she giggled and opened her mouth to answer.

"You wouldn't be talking about us, right Miyako?" she heard a chilling voice behind her and cursed herself and turned her herself. She came face to face with Kazuya and Jujiro.

"No, not at all, Kazuya!" She faked a smile and waved that thought off while Yukimura was smiling in amusement.

"Hm, really?" Jujiro said with disbelief and she pouted.

"You don't believe me!?" She cried out and the two sighed while Jujiro became frozen at the puppy face she was making.

"Anyways, Miyako, we came here to collect you for practice. Come on." Kazuya grabbed her wrist and they started towards their practice area.

"I'll see you later, Yukimura-san!" She waved while looking back with a smile. _Thump. _Yukimura frowned and rubbed his chest.

"Hm, odd." He shrugged and walked off towards to the other middle schoolers.

…

"Come on, Kazuya! You can add just one more ball right!?" She served 11 yellow tennis balls at the panting Kazuya.

"Don't patronize me, Miyako." He muttered and again tried to return all of them but one escaped from him. She sighed and let the balls fall down.

"Break." She called and made her way to the water bottles.

"No, let's continue." He protested while still on the court.

"No, we've been at this for a while and you need to hydrate. As much as I would love for you to achieve 11 balls, you need water now." He sighed in defeat and got a water bottle and drunk a fourth of it. She stretched a bit after drinking half of the bottle.

"Alright, let's continue." After an hour, he still couldn't get it and both were getting frustrated. _How can I make him get all 11!? Should I try Nyuudou's method? Alright, let's see. _She served him one ball and he obviously hit it back and she added another one. And this went on until the 11th ball and she added it and returned it to him. But one ball was in the back of his court. And she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, Miyako." He gripped his racquet and looked down at his feet.

"It's alright, Kazu-chan." She walked to his side and hugged him then let go. "Now, let's go find Juji-chan and Shuuji-kun." She gathered her Oxfords since she switched to regular shoes and her sweater since it got too hot and sweaty to be in. They gather a couple water bottles and headed to where court 5 were training and Shuuji was bound to be nearby. The two arrived and went in quietly. Sure enough, Tanegashima Shuuji was sitting on the bleachers watching them. Even though they were quiet, Shuuji turned around at the noise.

"Ah Kazuya! Oh my gosh! Is that Miyako-chan!?" He smiled and walked over to her and hugged her. "How have you been?" He smiled while looking her from head to toe. "You look great!"

"I feel great." She smiled back and set down the water bottles which Shuuji took one for himself.

"That's great. Is it gone?" He asked which she just nodded to and it ended that conversation.

"Jujiro!" The said person turned and saw the two newly arrived players.

"Ah, Miyako, what are you doing here?" He said casually even though most of his court members were on the floor wheezing and panting.

"Just coming by while bearing water bottles for your court." All of them perked up at the word "water". She gathered a couple and headed down to them. They all came orderly to receive one and thanked her. She got a couple winks as well. She handed a larger bottle to Jujiro since he drank more water than most.

"Thanks." He cracked it open and drank some.

"You don't mind if we or I watch right?" she looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Not at all." He curtly responded. "I could use some insight as well since Tanegashima just chuckles and makes jokes at my players." He glared at the said person who just shrugged in response.

"Alright." She nodded and sat between Kazuya and Shuuji. As the practice went on, she gave in her two cents every now and then about what to try to make them go faster. By the end of practice, the court was exhausted. Jujiro dismissed them to dinner and the four headed to the cafeteria.

Once they arrived, Miyako piled a plate with delicious food and the four did as well. They were heading to their usual table when they saw other people sitting there. Instantly they stopped and stared at them but then walked to another table. They sat down and felt uncomfortable because it was in the middle. Well Shuuji was fine with it but the other three fidgeted ever so slightly at the attention of everyone looking at them, mostly at Miyako. They ate quietly and quickly.

"Miyako." A voice called to her and she looked up and smiled at Kazuya.

"Yes?"

"Can we go back later after I do my aerobics?" He asked while hinting at his failing attempts at rallying with 11 balls.

"Alright. Can I join you as well?" She asked while finishing up her meal.

"Alright. Just don't distract me." He glared her while remembering the last time she distracted him during his aerobics. He ended up with a sprained finger. She burst out in twinkling laughter which caught all of the guys' attention within the building.

"Yes, yes. Sorry about that, Kazu-chan but you seemed so ticklish!" She smiled and he just scoffed and picked up their trays.

"Let's go." She stood up and waved at the two before heading off after him. She was zoning out and then ran into a wall.

"I am getting tired of all these walls!" She groaned and looked up at the charming, smiling face of Yukimura Seiichi.

"Ah, hello Terumi-san. Did you just finish having dinner?" She backed away and nodded.

"Yup, it is English themed. I love it." She commented.

"Ah, that sounds good. Alright, I shouldn't make my friends wait for me. See you later, Terumi-san." He waved at her and walked off. _Thump. _She frowned but raced after the disappearing figure of Kazuya.

She quickly changed into black leggings that went right under her knee and a mint, tight fitting tank top. She slipped on her sneakers again and grabbed a water bottle and towel and went to meet Kazuya at the gym.

They stretched and did normal positions and then they nodded at each other. Slowly they went into a three-fingered handstand. They stayed like that for about 10 minutes while just breathing slowly in and out. They came back down and wiped off sweat then headed to the courts. And again, they tried to rally with 11 balls but to no avail so they stopped and went to their rooms. She bathed and changed into her pajamas and lied in bed while trying to figure out why her heart thumped. But, little did she know, so did a certain blue haired boy while lying in his bed.


	5. Filler guys!

**This is just a filler and fun chapter (at least for me). I've wanted to do this kind of thing so it's short. Sorry if you guys thought it was an update. Gomen! And, also, we reached over 1,000 views! This is my first story that has reached this high! Thank you guys. I love you all!  
**

_Ugh, I just can't sleep!_ She jumped out of bed and strode to her desk. She popped open her bright red laptop and started to scroll through her dashboard on tumblr. And then a lightbulb went off in her head. She typed in** tokugawa kazuya** and lots of results popped up to her surprise. _I knew they were popular but not THIS popular. _She giggled at many of the pictures of him. She found a picture of him in his uniform and realized why, whenever they go out and about, he would get many girls looking at him. _Kazuya is good looking I guess….but Yukimura is much dreamier….what am I saying!? _She scoffed at herself but temptation won her over. She typed in his name into the search bar and loads come onto her screen. When she came upon a picture that was showing Yukimura looking deranged and the caption saying "I won't lose", she just lost it and burst into fits of laughter. She realized that Sanada Genichirou and he were shipped as the Alpha Pair. She stared at the photo and agreed that they would be a cute couple if they were gay. She giggled at the comics that implied that Yukimura was a mother for the whole team and Sanada as the father and the rest were kids. She just had to show them.

In the morning, she dressed into navy blue and white striped crop t-shirt and threw on a pair of jean shorts that were a little above mid-thigh. She slipped into faux leather, studded sneakers and grabbed her laptop and almost flew to the cafeteria. She arrived just in time as Kazuya was sitting down.

"Kazuya!" She hopped to his table and quickly opened her laptop.

"What are you doing?" He arched a brow and started to eat his meal. She spun her laptop around and showed him all, yes ALL, the pictures of him on tumblr, zerochan, and so on.

"What do you think of that, Kazu-chan?" She giggled when she saw his slightly disturbed face.

"I had no idea….I had fans." He truthfully said which made her scoff and him arch a brow once again.

"Come ON Kazuya. Whenever we go out, girls are all over you! I can only imagine what it's like at school. By the way, when do you go back?" they began chatting and that's when a blue head caught her eye.

"Yukimura-san!" She turned to Kazuya who was finished with his meal. "I'm going now!" She clutched her laptop and almost ran to Yukimura.

"What is it, Terumi-san?" he asked with an angelic smile. He pulled out a chair for her and sat down then started to eat as she typed in some things. She gave it to him and he started to scroll to what seemed to be a story. As each time he pressed the down button, he grew more and more red.

"W-what i-is t-th-this!?" He stuttered after not being able to finish it and she laughed.

"This, my friend, is the work of fans."

"How did you come upon this!?"

"I was bored one night and looked through this stuff and saw this. I just HAD to show you." She leaned in a whispered into his ear.

"Are you and Sanada….you know…" she trailed off to leave to his imagination. His face was burning by now and he pulled away from her and waved his hand in a "no way" motion.

"NO. Sanada and I are just close friends since we were very young!" He protested and she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Sure! Denial is the first step after all!" She teased.

"I'm not in denial! OrelseIwouldn'tbedevelopingfeelingsforyouI think." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" She asked while absentmindedly looking through more photos.

"Nothing!" She looked at him oddly and then with a look of realization.

"Ah, Yukimura-san, you can call me Miyako. Everyone does." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Then you can call me Seiichi."


	6. Chapter 6

"So…you are probably getting new members?" Miyako asked while turning her head that was on her left hand as she ate.

"Yeah our former members got disqualified since they couldn't get ball. Good riddance. So, they are having matches between the middle school and players." Jujiro explained as he cut his meat.

"Hmph." She said and glared at the meat like it just killed someone….or something.

"Mah, Miyako, you are still on the pescitarian diet?" Kanata asked.

"It's not a diet. It's my way of life now." She frowned and ate her fish.

They were all having a lunch break after Jujiro received news on the member change. It has been about a week since the "losers" left. The remaining players were despondent but that only fueled them more to get better and redeem their members. She rarely saw Seiichi which saddened her but neither could help it since he had to train and she….sort of practiced. While they were talking, one of the freshmen that she let in came to her with a note. She flipped it open.

**Your uniform has arrived. Come and get it before it goes in the trash.**

** Hurry up,**

** Kurobe**

"Aw, he is so sweet." The three peered at the note and snickered. She gathered her dishes and while promising to practice with them later. She arrived at the coaches weird monitor room and saw a non-see through package. After squealing, she finally opened it and out came HER uniform. While everyone's jacket was mainly white, hers was mainly purple. She unfolded her jersey and smiled. When theirs were mostly red, hers was mostly white. She got to pick whatever bottoms she wished and often wore leggings. She quickly went into an empty office and changed into it. She was already wearing leggings so no need to change the rest. She quickly rushed out to show the three. As she was jogging to meet them, she saw a familiar head of blue. She gasped and sped to it.

"Seiichi!" She said and said person turned around and gave her a smile.

"Miyako-san, what are you doing here?" He looked at her jacket and jersey. "Is that your uniform?"

"Yup, specially ordered!" She grinned with glee.

"Saa, it looks good on you." He said with twinkling eyes and she blushed.

"A-ah, thanks. I need to find the three to practice, see you!" She raced out with embarrassment written all over her face. She finally found them and started to train Kazuya with 11-ball rally.

After about 2 hours of practice, the freshman with ice cream hair jogged over to Jujiro and handed him a sheet of paper. Jujiro nodded and thanks and the freshman left after waving at Miyako who returned it.

"So, who did you get?" Miyako asked while walking over to look at the paper.

"I got Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Liliadent Krauser, Kirihara Akaya, Tachibana Kippei, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, and Chitose Senri." He quickly read off the list. She snatched the paper and surveyed their strengths and weaknesses.

"Tezuka-san is pretty good, very well rounded. Atobe-san has great endurance. Kirihara-san and Krauser-san seem a bit…violent but, other than that, fine. Tachibana-san and Chitose-san seems to match well if they are faced to being doubles. And this Shiraishi-san seems very….simple. He has only one known special move while the others have multiple. Interesting." She handed him back the list.

"I guess I got no one new, pity." Kanata remarked while she went to pat his back.

"That's fine. Your players are exceptional." She smiled.

"Isn't next week going to be a shuffle match between 3 and 5?" Kazuya then asked. The two thought and then nodded.

"I should probably gather them after lunch and start training." Jujiro said while starting to pack his stuff.

"Saa, why are you doing that? You aren't going to beat court 3." Kanata said with a sing-song voice and an eye smile. Jujiro snorted and then picked up his back and left to the cafeteria.

"Well, Kazuya and I are going to practice more. What about you, Kan-chan?" She said while picking up the balls.

"Well, I should train my team a bit then lunch later." He said while packing his stuff up and leaving.

"See you later!" She called out and waved. She then turned and glared at Kazuya. "You better get this soon, Tokugawa Kazuya. Or I will…" she didn't finish that sentence and then served the 11 balls.

…

She stomped into the cafeteria with an exasperated look on her face. Many looked at her oddly but dismissed it and kept going to where they were off to. She rounded the corner and saw Seiichi again though he saw her first.

"What's wrong, Miyako-san?" He asked while she walked quickly to him where he was with two other people.

"I'm so frustrated even though I shouldn't be because not everyone can rally with 11 balls within a couple days. But, I tried every method that I know!" She moaned while attempting on pulling out her gorgeous black locks.

"Saa, calm down." He patted her head and she almost instantly relaxed.

"But how can I help my situation?" She groaned.

"How about you give it a rest for a day or two and then resume. Give the person time to improve on his or her own and then you can help him or her later." He smiled. She just sighed and nodded.

"Alright, well, now my business out of the way, who are you two?" She asked with a smile.

"My name is Fuji Shuusuke. I am part of Seigaku and Court 6 as of today." Fuji said with an eye smile.

"I am Shiraishi Kuranosuke also captain of the Shitenhouji team and Court 5 as of today." Shiraishi said with a kind look.

"Ah, that's right. I saw your name on Jujiro's list. You have a great team." She remarked.

"You mean Oni-san?" He asked and she just nodded and then turned to Seiichi.

"What court are you in, Seiichi?" She asked.

"I'm with Fuji-san." He replied.

"Ah, really? Only Court 6? I thought you would be in 4 or 5. Oh well, Kuro-chan must have a reason to this." She said thoughtfully while he just shrugged.

"Kuro-chan?" Seiichi asked while tilting his head and she nodded in response.

"Coach Kurobe." She simply said.

"Miyako." A deep voice called. The said person turned around and saw Kazuya.

"Kazu-chan! Sorry I forgot!" She turned back to the three. "I have to go now. Nice to meet you, Shiraishi-san, Fuji-san. Bye Seiichi." She zoomed towards Kazuya.

"Do you like her, Yukimura-san?" Fuji turned towards him. Seiichi then started to fluster.

"No, no, no! How d-did you get to t-that c-con-conclusion?" He denied while slight blushing and then Fuji just started to chuckle.

"Saa…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ja, sorry for the long wait guys! I'm so sorry but now the chapters will probably be coming out later and later. Since school is coming to the end of the year, everything is becoming more hectic so I haven't been able to write much. BUT, it is currently spring break for me so I'll try to get more chapters out but I cannot keep any promises so bear with me please? ^^;;**

_So what if I like her? I barely know her! _Seiichi kept chanting in his head. A week has gone by since Fuji's question made him question his feelings for the certain ebony. He was stirring his tea and chatting without much thought besides tennis and Miyako. Today there was match between court 3 and 4. He and the others started to head to the courts and sat down on the bench. Across the courts, he saw Miyako and a high schooler with white hair and tanned skin. Seiichi's blood boiled and he frowned at this. _I cannot be jealous. _He kept chanting again in his head as he watched Miyako carelessly chat to the boy. But then all attentions were taken to the courts.

"Shuffle match! Court 3 vs. Court 4!" The referee called out and then the matches begun.

Tanegashima Shouji chuckled who was seated next to her. He casually put his arm behind her on the bench and scooted closer. She raised a brow.

"What's that look for?" he said while chuckling and she just rolled her eyes but let him leave his arm there.

While across the court, Seiichi was shooting daggers at the white haired, tanned boy. Shouji felt the glare and came into an eye lock with a certain blunette. He chuckled as Seiichi glared even harder and looked over at the ebony next to him. Just for kicks, he kissed her cheek and Seiichi was literally on fire. Miyako however just snorted and punched his side.

Footsteps were heard behind them and she looked over her shoulder and saw Kazuya.

"Ah, Kazu-chan, are you done with practice already?" She asked as he walked closer to them.

"Mmhm, I was also curious on how these matches are going." He said as he discreetly glared at Shouji's arm around his non-blood related sister. Shouji felt it and quickly put his arm on his thigh as he crossed his legs.

"I wonder how many more will make it….what do you think, Tokugawa?" He asked with a slight smirk. "These guys haven't even showed half of their real ability yet." He remarked with a chuckle and he felt the glare of Seiichi's disappear as well. _Saa, she has these two wrapped around her finger. This will be fun. _

"You look like you are having fun, Tanegashima." Kazuya said curtly and Shouji chuckled again.

"Going up a court is going up a completely different level of strength." Shouji said and Kazuya scoffed.

"Isn't that what these shuffle matches are for?" He rhetorically asked and Shouji pointed with his tanned hand.

"But look there," the two looked, "Court 3 is just too strong. As usual, court 4 got shut down completely." Miyako smiled at the relaxed look on Kanata's face.

"It always seems too easy for them, ne." She said with a sigh. "You can really see the difference of strength in this shuffle match."

"Ahn, a team shuffle? So if we use that thing, we'll be able to take on the upper courts then, right?" Atobe asked while eyeing Kanata.

"This court is still out of your league." Kanata replied. "You'll first need to defeat Oni if you want to have one." At the sound of his name, Miyako looked around for him. She looked over at Kazuya.

"Where is Juji-chan?" She asked and Kazuya pointed at the HQ of the coaches. Her mouth formed an "O" and nodded. She put her feet down and got up then straightened out her training pants and let her jacket rest on her shoulders. Seiichi noticed and smirked triumphantly.

"Ja, I'll be in the cafeteria." She said as she walked off while waving. She spotted a drink vending machine and got her apple juice.

"Ah, Miyako-san." A gentle voice said her name and she looked up. There stood the Child of God. She stood up with a smile.

"Hello, Seiichi-san." She greeted as she opened her drink.

"Saa what did you think by the shuffle match?" He asked with a smile.

"It was the usual. I always watch court 4 challenge court 3 and the results are always the same." She calmly said then drunk some of the apple juice.

"Sooka? Then why do they keep doing that?" He asked with a frown. "It isn't getting them anywhere." He said and she shrugged.

"They are all arrogant to think they can beat those monsters." She said with a smile.

"Monsters?" He said with a curious look and she nodded.

"Well, the one you really have to look out for is Kan-chan." She said with a thoughtful look and he smiled.

"Kan-chan?"

"Ah, I mean Irie Kanata." She corrected herself with a sheepish smile and he chuckled.

"Do you have nicknames for all the monsters?" He asked and she smiled cutely and he blushed a bit.

"Kind of….Oni Jujiro is Juji-chan, Tokugawa Kazuya is Kazu-chan, Tanegashima Shouji is Shou-chi, and Migihashi Itarou is Tarou-chan." She said with a shy look and he smiled.

"Do I get one?" He asked slyly and she smiled.

"Well…..are you a monster?" She teasingly asked and he smirked.

"Do you want to find out?" He asked while leaning down. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was even more, if it was possible, handsome up close. His face was sculpted perfectly like a statue or a god and his hair looked like silk and his eyes were penetrating. He marveled at her face since this was a rare opportunity to be so close. Her face was the reincarnation of Venus herself and her hair was silk floating lightly in the breeze and her eyes were so deep you could drown in them. The two blushed but didn't move away.

"S-sure." She stuttered while still looking at him dazed. He smiled weakly and a blush started to bloom on his face then he pulled away. She was relieved but also disappointed.

"When and where?" He asked and she thought.

"After lunch and at court 1." She replied with a smile and he nodded. He leaned into her ear and whispered huskily.

"Until then, Mi-ya-ko-chan." He smirked and then walked off leaving a dazed Miyako with her apple juice on the floor.

_Why is my heart….beating so fast? _


	8. Chapter 8

"What is it like falling in love?" Kazuya dropped his tray with a loud _crash_! Miyako jumped at this and looked up with curiosity and confusion on her face. Kazuya just stared at the ebony with surprise in his eyes and his mouth slightly gaping.

"W-why are you asking this?" Kazuya asked while picking up his tray and now ruined food. Miyako frowned and picked at her food which was abnormal for her and that told him that she was serious.

"I don't know. But lately, my heart has been beating oddly." Kazuya opened his mouth to say something but Miyako cut him off. "And no, I am just fine." He shut it and nodded thoughtfully.

"When does this happen?" Kazuya innocently asked and Miyako blushed furiously and looked down then fiddled with her fingers.

"W-whenever Sei- I mean Yukimura-san is around…" She said quietly and Kazuya crushed his cup which was amazing since it was plastic and Miyako jumped and shot her head up quickly at the sound. She looked at him strangely and Kazuya just shook his head.

"Do not meet him. You might be hurt." Kazuya ordered her and she was taken back.

"Why?" He just stared at her with cold eyes which he has never given her since they met.

"Just do what I say." _I would never be able to stand to see you cry._ Kazuya picked up the tray and threw it away without looking back at her.

Miyako bit her lip as she thought over what Kazuya has just asked her to do. _He's like my brother, father even. Should I listen to him…or my heart?_ She set down her pair of chopsticks as she came to a conclusion for her answer.

...

Seiichi was leaning against bleacher and staring hopelessly into the sky. _I guess…she's not coming…._ But then he heard light footsteps. He immediately whipped his head towards the sound and saw the figure of his adoration. _Ah…she is just like a goddess. _Seiichi breathed out in amazement as she came closer to him. She finally stopped in front of him and looked at him. _Those beautiful purple eyes will always take my breath away._

Miyako stopped walking and nervously looked up at the beautiful man in front of her. _Those cerulean eyes…..so deep that I could drown but I wouldn't mind so much. Ah, yes, he is surely from God. _She let out a small breath with adoring eyes.

"Hello." They said at the same time. The two widened their eyes and smiled sheepishly. She laughed which made Seiichi follow.

_Her laugh is just like the wind chimes that sound in my garden. So crystal clear, heavenly, and peaceful._

_ Ah, his laugh is so husky but not a deep husky. I cannot place the sound correctly. Maybe since it is too perfect to put into words. _

The two spent at least 10 minutes of just staring at the other when footsteps were heard. Miyako pulled away from his gaze first to face the sound and Seiichi reluctantly did as well.

From the corner came Kazuya. His eyes widened at the scene. Seiichi was so close to Miyako that their chests were almost touching. _I thought I told her to not meet him. _His eyes turned to ice as he glared at the Rikkaidai captain. Then he turned to Miyako.

"I thought I told you not to see him." Kazuya said as evenly as he could. Miyako stiffened and subconsciously moved slightly behind Seiichi.

"And my heart told me to see him." She whispered but it was loud enough. Seiichi's eyes widened and looked back at the girl behind him.

"Miyako…" Seiichi trailed off with a small smile.

"What about your mind? Shouldn't the mind know better than the heart?" Kazuya challenged her.

"Never, Kazuya. Whatever decision I make is the right one. Didn't you say that?" Miyako responded with hard eyes which made the two boys to stiffen.

"Miyako, I have seen guys like him." Seiichi glared at the high schooler but Kazuya was unfazed. "They play with girls just for the fun of it. I do not want my sister to fall into that web." Kazuya said affectionately but it did not move Miyako.

"I can take care of myself, Kazuya. I have been able to since I could speak unless you have forgotten." Miyako said firmly and Kazuya sighed in exasperation.

"Do what you want. I cannot hold you back since your stubbornness is worse than every person in this facility." Kazuya said bitterly and walked away.

Seiichi blinked in surprise.

"I did not think Kazu-nii would back down…" Miyako said taking the words out of Seiichi's mouth. He turned to face her.

"I did not either. But I am glad. That means I can spend more time with you, Miyako." She blushed to even down her neck and he chuckled. "Now shall we begin our match?" She smiled at that.

"Yes we shall."

….

It was currently 0-0. The two were both battling fiercely but neither was giving up the first point. He began to start to take her senses which made her chuckle. First he took her sight, but she only needed sound. Then he took her ears, but she just need her nose to smell were the ball was going. Then he took her scent, but she needed only the feel of the vibrations coming from the ground. But then he took her touch, which made her wander around the court uselessly.

"Oh, Seiichi…" Miyako murmured as he took the first point. Then she used the unlocked gates within her.

"It can't be…" Seiichi gasped slightly as a glow started to form around her head. "Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami…."

"Yes, good, Seiichi." She said teasingly and he smirked. "Ah, I can see, hear, smell, and touch again. Yes…." Miyako murmured while tightening the hold on her racquet. "Now I must become serious."

Miyako grabbed a ball and tossed it into the air. She hit it and it seemed to disappear before his eyes but he could still see it.

"A ball cannot erase itself." Seiichi stated as he went to hit it back. Miyako smiled and nodded with happiness.

"You would not have been a good opponent if you did not see this." She simply hit it back and Seiichi smiled back.

"Thank you." He hit it back with great speed and she got ready for her next move. She hit to the left side of the court and Seiichi started towards it. But then it whizzed past his ear. Seiichi was shocked but regained his composure and tried to get it but it already has gotten the second bounce. He smirked as he picked up the ball. It was slightly burned and he chuckled.

"My, my, you have many different moves, don't you?" Seiichi asked and Miyako just smiled in response.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg, Child of God."


End file.
